


I Don't Want To Lose You

by StreetDancer



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby gets in a fight at the bar, Snow White is there, and she is angry, how can she tell him how she feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Lose You

Snow white pressed down on the wound that stretched across her partner in crime's chest. Bigby Wolf, the sheriff was lying on the hard wooden floor of the pub. Snow was screaming for everyone to get out, then screaming at Molly to call the ambulance. Molly didn't hesitate to do so. In an hour the ambulance had got Bigby into the car and drove off. Snow was checked on to make sure she wouldn't die of shock and was later on discharged. She went back home to cry, she was alone, for the first time she had to fear that she would be all alone. Bigby was always there for her and she always wanted him there for her. She plonked herself down onto the bed and closed her eyes, she wasn't going to try and go to work tomorrow.  
The next day she had received a phone call saying that Bigby was alright. He would also be returning in a few hours time. Snow sighed and sat back on the sofa, her hair hadn't been done properly and sh decided it was time to get her act together. She showered and redid everything, now feeling that she was glad she did so. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw herself with a faint smile. "What have you got yourself into White?" She asked her reflection. She had fallen in love with Bigby, but that was a problem, he would get himself into harms way, and always end up face o face with death. She didn't know when death would reach out and take him. She wiped the tears that began to smudge her make up. Bigby would be coming over any moment, and he'd need some help. 

Bigby was pale when he returned. He gave Snow a small smile before flopping onto the couch. "Oh, god that was wonderful" he said sarcastically, and oh, how Snow hated him for saying that. "You want a drink, tea, coffee -".  
"A beer would be good" he said as he rubbed his eyes. But Snow didn't accept that, "i'm not letting you have beer, you can have a hot drink". Bigby looked at her with such intensity she almost backed away. "I'll get it myself then" he said as he got up. but Snow had already made it to the fridge, grabbing the two beer bottles and holding them high, ready to drop them. Bigby came in the kitchen and spotted her. "Oh god Snow, can you not make my life any harder?" He said, his eyes glinting. "You listen to me, i'm looking after you, and i say what you're' having and not having".  
"I'm not six, and you're not my mother!" He yelled, Bigby was now only two feet away from her. He was taller than her, making him more evil looking. Snow let go of the the drinks and they hit the ground with a shatter. Bigby jumped back in shock, but then he was fueled by anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Snow folded her arms and glared at him. "Bigby listen to me -".  
"No you listen to me, I can't handle you being around me, what is up with you, you wont leave me alone -".  
"BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU, I LOVE YOU BIGBY!" Snow screamed at the top of her lungs. The room went deathly silent, Snow could feel her lower lip trembling. Bigby was frozen in his spot, staring straight at her. "Snow, I... I didn't know -".  
"Just leave me alone, i can't talk right now" Snow said as she turned away from him. Covering her face in embarrassment. She couldn't see him but she could hear Bigby as he slowly made his way around the puddle of beer and to her. His hands were firm but comforting as he placed them on her shoulders. "Snow, look at me, come on, don't be afraid" he said, Snow spun around, "i'm not afraid -". She couldn't finish when Bigby pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers. They stood there for a few seconds, not even moving, but in the end Snow gave him. Kissing him deeply. Bigby wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Yes she was in love, and he too was in love. 


End file.
